Video game charecters when in there freshmen years
by DemonFromBeyond
Summary: What would it be like if in an alternate dimension Video game charecters went to school? Read on...
1. Default Chapter

Video game charecters when in high school in their freshmen years...  
  
It was 7:08 when class started...  
  
Mr.T:All right fools get out yur chapter 3 section 13 verse7 math book...  
  
Link was sleeping in the back row...Mario was in front all awake and prepy...Chris Redfeild was drawing and freaking out looking paranoid holding somthing silver in his hand...Sonic was constantly looking back and forth and couldnt stand still all hyper...Mario was now growing a mustache and Link was dressed in a black coat with the Anarchy sighn on the front of his chest...Sonic well looked like he always did ecept even shorter...Chris was wearing a hawian shirt with velvet shorts...Mario well was all clean and dressed casual and nice...Link had acne, Sonic and Chris were normal looking....  
  
  
Link:ZZzzzzzz...snore....Zzzzzzzzzz  
  
Chris:I gotta a knife man, I'll cut cha ya with it man...back off...  
  
Sonic:Wheres new york...I have to use the hedgys room...whys the sky blue like me...Huh???? Huh huh huh? Why...*Doesnt sit still while talking all hyper...*  
  
Mr.T: Can any one tell me how to work a VCR?  
  
Mario:*Raises hand* looks serious...  
  
Mr.T:Any one else...Hey Elf boy wake up this aint your poorly made tree house...  
  
Link:*Grogy and dryed eye vein eye look*Whaaaaaa....*Looks up realising he fell asleep* The answer is...ummm...er...Pie?  
  
Mr.T:I'll be seein you after class elfy...okay...Mario whats the answer?  
  
*LATER AT LUNCH*  
  
Link:*Walking to his table with sad looking eyes* I got a fricken referal and if I fall asleep again principal Myamoto will send my arse to prison camp school island reformatory place thingy...  
  
Sonic:Drink lots and lots a soda and cofee like I do...helps me run fast too...*Looks back at everywhere in the lunhroom*  
  
Link:Whatever...  
  
Sonic:Hmmm...*eats his frys like hes only got 2 seconds to enjoy them until he dies...  
  
  
On the other side...of the room...With the preps...  
  
Solid Snake:Grrrrrr....  
  
Mario:Lets bug people...I mean uh erm...eat...  
  
Chris:My knife will cut chya man...dont think about stealing my frys*Stabs at Solid Snake*  
  
Solid Snake:Grrrrr...  
  
Meanwhile at the nonpopulars table(Normal people or punx)  
  
Luigi:I hate my brother...hes a jerk wad peice of trash jerky piecie of...*Mega man interupts*  
  
Megaman:SPIDERS...AHHHHHH...Get em off.....AHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Kirby:Stop snorting that stuff...man  
  
Link stands against the wall and takes out a cigaraette and smokes it...Maybe when I turn 17 people will like me better... 


	2. Chapter 2

Since someone asked here is chapter2 of somthin I thought wouldnt get a review but since I did here it is...  
  
Tuesday  
  
General cats:All right class your base are belong to me, open up are books belong to page 340 for history.  
  
Solid snake:Hmmm...  
  
Sonic:*Stares everywhere*  
  
Solid snake:Hmmm...  
  
Mario:Uh Mr.Cats?  
  
General cats:What?  
  
Mario:Why are you a teacher?  
  
General cats:Becuase Mario my student with many brothers...or look alike dressers, I am smarter and older than you...NOW GO TO THE PRINCAPAL's office for buggin me!!!  
  
Mario:*Walks off...sad...*  
  
Solid snake:Hmm...  
  
Sonic:Is that all you can say Snakes?  
  
Solid snake: Hmmm...No  
  
Sonic:You gotta be more active like me...  
  
Solid snake:Hmm...If you think Im bad look at Nemissises over there the bully.  
  
Nemmissess:S.T.A.R.S. , S.T.A.R.S. , S.T.A.R.S. , S.T.A.R.S. , S.T.A.R.R.R.R.S...*Continues saying it*  
  
Sonic:Uhhh...I cant stand to look...*continues to stare at everything*  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
Mario:*walking down the hall...  
  
Voice from the bathroom:Snicker Im gonna flush this down the toilet...hehehehe...  
  
Mario:*Walks in to discover Link...What in sam hill are you doin mama mia?  
  
Link:Putting some fireworks down the toilet...Let me guess prep yur gonna tell?  
  
Mario:It is against the rules of course yes.  
  
Link:Uh see ya...*Runs  
  
Mario:Im gonna tell on him since Im gonna go to the princapals office anyway.  
  
Yuji Naka:Whistleing* Doo doo dum de da...Uh oh...Gotta go to the bathroom...*Runs  
  
Mario:aid Yuji Naka You might not wanna go to the bathroom...  
  
Yuji Naka:Sorry son cant stop now a visit to the throne is needed.  
  
Mario:But...  
  
Yuji Naka:*runs past him not listening.*Sits down on the toilet.  
  
Mario:Oh boy I better get to the princapla before Im blamed for this.  
  
*There is a big boom in the bathroom  
  
Yuji Naka:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOO, Now I GOTTA TAKE A SHOWER and THROW AWAY THESE CLOATHES!!! IM GONNA FIND OUT WHO DID THIS!!! GRRRRRRRRRR!!! 


End file.
